


The Truth

by bgrrl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan realizes the truth and it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's It Hurts Challenge

It hurts.  
It hurts more than any wound inflicted in battle.   
It hurts more than seeing Anakin massacre the innocent.  
It hurts more than knowing all he sought to protect now lies in complete ruin.  
It hurts more than hearing Anakin say “I hate you.”  
It hurts more than realizing he meant it.  
It hurts more than watching Qui-gon die, and he never believed there could be a greater pain than that.  
It hurts more than knowing his death will be at Anakin’s hand.   
It hurts that none of it matters.  
It hurts knowing the truth.  
He still loves Anakin.


End file.
